


I Wish I Never Met You

by mokuhchi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus Appreciation Week, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), I Wrote This in 30mins I'm Sorry it's Bad, Mammon is Only There for Like Four Lines or Something, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuhchi/pseuds/mokuhchi
Summary: Just a short drabble written for Asmodeus Appreciation Week Day #5 (Asmodeus x MC) as hosted by Milas-Imaginarium.tumblr.com.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Gender Neutral MC, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I Wish I Never Met You

“I wish I had never met you!”

Those words echoed in my head, numbing my brain, assaulting my eardrums as if I was hearing it for the first time again. I couldn’t help but feel utterly heartbroken, it felt like he had cracked open my rib cage and personally ripped out my heart.

I felt empty.

There was a part of me that felt that maybe his feelings for me had been fake all along. No longer were the soft whispers of, ‘I love you’ a sweet reminder of my beloved, but instead had transformed into monsters of memories, chasing me until I could no longer run. 

My phone buzzed, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

‘Mammon’. 

The picture of him smiling and giving me a thumbs up appeared and I couldn’t help but laugh at the recollection of when the photo was taken. I made sure to wipe away my tears, take a deep breath, and steady my voice before answering.

“Hey.”

“Hi, are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound okay.” I tried to hold back a sob that threatened to escape at the sound of concern in his voice.

“No no, it’s okay! Just kinda sad I’m leaving the Devildom soon, is all.” My voice cracked at the reminder of my impending departure.

I heard a knock at my door as soon as Mammon continued to speak. “I’m sorry, someone’s at my door. I’ll call you back. Bye.” I swiftly hung up as I walked to my mirror. 

My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a mess, and the bags under my eyes indicated my lack of sleep. I just shrugged knowing I didn’t have enough time to improve my appearance and opened the door. 

It was Asmodeus.

I quickly slammed the door shut.

“Can we talk?” I heard a voice from the other side of the door.

“Why, so you can belittle me more?”

He let out a disgruntled sigh. “No! I just want to talk. Please open the door.” I hesitated, but eventually twisted the doorknob and pulled as to allow him entrance into my room. 

“Fine. What is it?” I spat my words at him. He flinched in response.

“I just wanted to apologize,” I quirked an eyebrow at his words, “because I know I hurt you. It wasn’t my intention.”

My jaw dropped. “Wasn’t your intention? You told me that you wish you had never met me, how is THAT unintentional, Asmodeus?”

“It just slipped-”

“So it was true..?” I asked softly, tears threatening to spill once more. 

“No, I… It’s just…” I crossed my arms at his lack of words. “It’s just that...we are not the same. And we will never be. You’re a human, and I’m a demon- the avatar of lust- I don’t DO relationships.”

“I thought that we-”

“There was never an ‘us’, okay?” He responded angrily, almost as if he had fire in his voice and it had scorched every part of me. I felt like I was burning. “You’re leaving soon. So, I just came here to say goodbye. So, goodbye.” Asmodeus turned on his heels and swiftly walked away.

I stood there in my doorway watching him walk away as I finally let the tears slip.

For the rest of my time there, I couldn’t help but notice every time he took someone into his room, and with every person my heart ached a little more. 

Now I was the one who wished I had never met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just like my last Shall We Date?: Obey Me! fic, I wrote this in half an hour and it's not that good. I'm sorry ;^;;  
> Thank you for reading, though!
> 
> Comments, kudos, costructive criticism, and all that jazz is always appreciated :)  
> ~ Mocha
> 
> ★Find me on my Writing Tumblr at mokuhchi-manuscripts.tumblr.com or on my Main at creativiteaa.tumblr.com★


End file.
